


The Swirl of Color and Water

by matan4il



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, buddie trick or treat 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: “You’re not breeding me.” That was the first thing Buck had ever said to Eddie.It was their wedding day.PWP where Buck and Eddie are in an arranged marriage, as per custom. The marriage goes unconsummated and they're both on suppressants. So why is Buck going into a heat all of a sudden?Written for the Buddie Trick or Treat event 2020, forBobbob, who asked for smut or fluff. I tried to give you a bit of both, hope you like it!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 469
Collections: Buddie Trick or Treat





	The Swirl of Color and Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_E_R6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/gifts).



> Thank you so much to the incredible [Toughpaperround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound) for the beta!
> 
> Please feel free to come say hi, drop some feedback, comments, questions, requests at [my Tumblr](https://matan4il.tumblr.com/)!

"You're not breeding me." That was the first thing Buck had ever said to Eddie.

It was their wedding day. They were already finished with the ceremony where the younger Diaz alpha raised his sword, swearing to protect his new husband, then placed his cloak, long and white, around Buck's shoulders, promising to provide for him. The simple circle of gold meant to symbolize the acquisition was placed around Buck's finger by his new husband, a foreign weight that he was determined to ignore until he'd forget it was even there, forced on him. The whole community acted as witness to this exchange and the commitment it represented, making it legally binding.

Despite omegas not getting to speak or even act at their own nuptials.

Buck stood there quietly and accepted all the traditions he despised, lowering his eyes. He didn't want his new husband to see the fire of rejection and resentment burning in there. 

Not that Eddie Diaz was likely to understand too much about Buck. Per tradition, they only met for the first time at the ceremony itself. The matchmaking process was carefully crafted over centuries to abide by society's needs, thus leaving out even chance meetings between the intended spouses.

Once the wedding itself was concluded and the older Diaz alpha, pack leader Ramon, announced them bound for life, Eddie took Buck by the hand and led the way to the prepared mating room, while all the wedding guests cheered, several making lewd noises. It was despicable and humiliating, all of these people celebrating the impending fucking and impregnating of an omega most of them didn't even know. There was nothing about this which was not worthy of Buck's contempt. 

The second Eddie and he were alone in the mating room, he snapped his hand out of his husband's grip and declared vehemently that his new husband would not be breeding him. Of course, mating on the eve of the wedding used to be a necessary part of finalizing the marriage, but their society has progressed. The main ceremony is enough to be legally binding. Which meant at least in that regard, Buck's objection could be accepted. As for the other aspects of it, well. He was stubborn.

"I'm not?" Eddie asked, sounding confused more than anything else.

"No chance in hell. I'll be a good husband, I'll do all the chores and help take care of your kid, but I am not your baby factory."

Eddie seemed no less baffled. "O...kay. Ummm. I thought this was something omegas wanted?"

"You would. That's what all you alphas think."

Eddie squinted at that and tilted his head. "And we alphas, we're all wrong?"

Buck shrugged. "Some omegas buy into it or biology does its thing, but have you ever seen what all this breeding does to an omega? Birth after birth, with no stop? It sucks the life out of us. We don't get to study or work, we're deprived of following our dreams, we become weak from these multiple pregnancies with almost no breaks in between... a lot of us die during childbirth or from some sickness we couldn't fight off anymore." He bit into his lower lip. "I'm telling you now. That's not going to be me."

Eddie looked down and nodded once, then blinked. "So then... why did you agree to marry me?"

"I didn't have much of a choice, did I? My father's an alpha. He doesn't care about anything other than following the customs. You do get that as an omega, I have to listen to him while I live there and I can't move out unless I get married, right? The way that he is, there was no way I was staying there for good. And..." Buck quiets down, "you have a kid. I figured it's not as unfair to refuse breeding if my husband is already a dad."

At that, Eddie pressed his lips together into a somber line. He was likely processing everything he had heard. Deciding what he could do about this. Suddenly, his body tensed up and he started walking over towards Buck, who instinctively took a step back. But Eddie kept going past him, reached the bed's headrest and began repeatedly banging it against the wall. After a short session, he stopped, looked over at Buck and dropping his head, he said, "I know it's not necessary, but it's better if no one suspects that we didn't... that the marriage wasn't consummated. Tomorrow I'll go to the doctor and get a prescription for suppressants." Then he went on another round of banging while Buck stood there in silent disbelief.

That was almost a year ago. Time makes such watercolor drawings out of memories. Their lines blur, the hues mix. Buck remembers he was afraid, underneath all of his defiance. Of course he was big and strong, he had worked hard on that for years, convinced he had to as an omega, but if Eddie had gone into a violent rage, there's no telling how things would have ended up. Buck is in no doubt that he was scared, but when he thinks back to that night, he doesn't feel the fear, he's only left with the memory of it. 

Because that was Eddie with him in the mating room.

And what Buck associates with the man that he's come to know over this last year is the furthest thing from fear.

That was Eddie, who accepted everything that Buck told him that night almost instantly, despite never having had his alpha perspective challenged before. Who coughed nervously when they arrived at his house that night and awkwardly apologized for the one king bed he had for them, but then proceeded to build a wall of pillows between the two parts of it to make Buck more comfortable. Who without being asked to, promised to go on suppressants and actually followed up on that. Who helped his new husband discreetly get some of his own. Who reassured him that they could live simply as roommates if Buck preferred that, so he'd never have to do any of the household chores beyond looking after himself. Eddie, who showed genuine affection and respect on the rare occasions when he mentioned his late omega wife Shannon. Who turned out to be the most loving, gentle parent with his son, Chris. Eddie, who simply smiled when Buck and Christopher met over breakfast, locked eyes and instantly smiled at and adored each other, who never said a word to discourage this connection, as if this whole domestic situation wasn't complicated and odd. Who despite enjoying no marital perks, treated his omega husband as an equal co-parent, even disclosing some of his own past failings as a dad when Buck was suffering from self doubt. Eddie, who took his spouse along to meet his colleagues at the 118 fire station instead of trying to territorially hide Buck from the rest of the world. Who saw his awed reaction to firefighting and subsequently encouraged him to pursue it, helping him to be one of the first omegas to get into the LAFD academy thanks to a new program. Eddie, who never tried anything funny, not even as the wall in their bed had fewer and fewer pillows with each passing day, until it was gone.

Of all the alphas he could have been given away to, Buck has come to recognize that he's lucky to have been married off to Eddie. And that right there, that's the swirl of color and water that changes everything when looking back.

Because Buck is standing in their kitchen and for some inexplicable reason, he's fucking going into a heat. He's had these in the past, before his wedding. He enjoyed them as well, much as unwed omegas weren't supposed to. He'd managed to get some illegal contraceptives and have his share of fun with random partners, to his dad's great dismay once his shenanigans were found out. That had been the final straw that had pushed the wedding on.

So Buck is fully aware of what is happening to him and after a little over a year without having experienced a heat, he's distraught. It's not that he hasn't missed his libido. But life with Eddie and Chris has been one of such domestic content and engagement, especially in comparison with the years he's had to suffer in his parents' unloving house, that it no longer mattered as much as he thought it would. Giving up sex turned out to be a small price to pay for being happier.

He's not panicking. He might have dropped the knife he was cutting red peppers with, narrowly avoiding slashing his finger, when he felt the familiar burn start to spread through his body, but this is fine. He'll just go find Eddie and they'll figure out together why Buck's suppressants aren't working. 

His husband had come home from a long shift a short while ago and went into the bedroom almost immediately after saying hello. Chris is thankfully staying over at a friend's house. He didn't use to as much, but he's been growing more and more independent lately. Most of the time, it saddens Buck a little, even as he embraces the knowledge that this means Chris is a liked and happy kid. It's normal, after all, for a parent to have difficulties letting go of spending more precious moments with their child rather than less. In Buck and Christopher's case even more so, since their bond was a new one. Right now, however, his absence is decidedly a good thing. Until Eddie can help resolve this matter, it's better if their son is nowhere near Buck while he goes into heat.

The temperature seems to keep rising in his body with every passing second and it's when he enters their bedroom to find his husband asleep on their bed that it hits his consciousness: he can smell Eddie. 

That can't be. They're both on suppressants, there shouldn't be anything for Buck to smell. Even if there was, his own body shouldn't be reacting in any way. Yet here they are, he's going into heat and Eddie's scent is like the ground after the first rain has fallen, an intoxicating invitation to burst out into the great wide open, to run through it and feel alive.

And Buck wants to follow through, just an edge more than he's desperate to flee the room. He's torn, reluctant to ruin the good thing they have, but drawn in by a part of his brain that insistently whispers, 'Eddie'. That this is his husband's smell. That Buck should, no, that he needs to get closer, take it in, roll in it until it's his scent as much as Eddie's.

Buck looks at his husband, lying on the bed, still in pants, but t-shirt already tossed aside. As if the smell isn't maddening enough, Eddie's chest on display is perfectly chiseled, with just a touch of hair that Buck is tempted to bury his face in. It's not that he doesn't know what his husband's torso is like shirtless, he's caught a glance more than once. But now he's lingering on it. He is, because he simply can't look away.

'One sniff', the thought is there before he can stop it. One and then he'll have had his fill. One and he'll hold onto that and go away.

Buck walks over to that side of the bed as quietly as he can and the scent keeps coming at him. He imagines that must be what it's like to be a boxer, getting punched repeatedly and being too stunned to fall down.

He kneels down by the bed slowly and hovers above his sleeping husband. Buck can't track his own temperature anymore, it has probably skyrocketed and he's too lightheaded anyway. The smell has come to surround him from every side and all he's trying now is just to find an angle to approach Eddie without waking his husband up. Get his fill and run.

Buck gradually comes closer, looking to angle his head so he can continue to without making any contact, until his nose is less than an inch away from the root of Eddie's neck. That's where the smell is strongest. Buck finally allows himself to breathe in deep, fill his lungs with the odor and his eyes close of their own accord. He feels it tingling along his skin, flowing in his veins, shuddering within his insides. It's heady and he promised himself just one sniff, but he can't quit now, so he's trying to make this one whiff last as long as possible.

He must have lost himself in it without realizing, because it takes him by complete surprise when Eddie stirs in his sleep. He mumbles, "Buck," then his eyes are open and far too close to hide from.

"I... I didn't..." The words are false, which is why they're not coming out, but what else is there to try and say? Buck can't think of anything other than denial. If he's even thinking at all, between his body going into heat and his mind going into panic.

Eddie tilts his head to the side, so their eyes are aligned. The look in his is questioning, but he doesn't push anything, just waits. Buck scrunches his eyebrows together, searching for anything that would sound plausible, when his husband inhales so deep, it's audible. "You... you're going..."

"Yes!" Buck remembers at once the original reason he came into their bedroom. "I am, I couldn't figure out how come, so I wanted to ask for your..."

'Help' is on the tip of his tongue, when something occurs to him. "Wait, you called out in your sleep."

"I did?"

"You called out... my name. And you didn't shower at the station, like you usually do?"

"I'm..."

"Edmundo Diaz, are you rutting?"

Buck can tell from the pale appearance that overtakes Eddie's face he's only now realizing that he is. "That's not possible, the double dosage should have..."

"Double? What are you talking about, Eddie?"

He shakes his head unhappily. "The doctor warned me there are circumstances when a normal dosage isn't enough to stop the rut, so..."

"What circumstances?" Buck asks and his worry guides his hand instinctively to his husband's arm.

Eddie's eyes nearly roll into the back of his head at the touch. "Don't," he says, teeth grinding together as he speaks. He straightens up in bed and his hand grips firmly at Buck's wrist, without use of force, but signaling for it to be removed.

"I don't unde..."

"Buck!" Eddie cuts him off. "I'm rutting. You're going into a heat. And I'm... I can smell you as well, so if you keep touching me, I don't know how long I'll be able to stop myself."

That should not be enticing. It's not, Buck tells himself, repeating the promise he had made, the one he chanted every night before he went to sleep in the weeks leading up to the wedding. Whose echo he threw in Eddie's face in the mating room.

But his husband's hand, so powerful around his wrist, is speaking to his body and bypassing his brain. 

"What if I don't want you to?" Buck looks at Eddie and he didn't mean to make it sound like a challenge. If he's honest, he didn't intend on saying it at all, but he did and he's aware that his tone ended up being daring.

"Buck..." Eddie growls in warning and his grip is noticeably tighter. His chest rises and falls in shorter intervals and the effort he's making is radiating off of him.

The words make Buck's stomach drop, but the physical signs are undeniable and he's already taken the first step, so he can't let go of the 'what if we just'. "Think about it," he says. "Whatever went wrong with our suppressants, until we get to fix it, the arousal will be torture. We can help each other out. I've had casual sex before, it's no big deal."

His admission is not a surprise that he's springing on his husband. They've taken to spending entire evenings just talking over two bottles of beer. They need the adult time once Chris is preoccupied with a video game or has fallen asleep. And more recently, they've started having sleepy conversations in their bed as the day melts away around them. Eddie's been sincere and seemed truly interested whenever he was posing questions. That was a novelty. Omegas are dictated to, everyone knows that. They're too frivolous to make their own decisions in life, so it has to be that way, which makes their experiences, their thoughts, their feelings irrelevant. Buck was amazed by the honest attention and by the acceptance he got to experience as, bit by bit, he opened up about more details of life in his parents' house and everything that led to the wedding.

"It isn't... for you," Eddie emphasizes the last part lowly. 

Buck tries to reply, but he ends up simply shaking his head in confusion. Why would scratching an itch together be an issue for Eddie? The man is more put together and in control of himself than anyone. A true alpha in that sense, not only being blessed with power, but also having mastered the ability to tame it.

"Buck. There's... I think the reason why my suppressants have failed..." he stops and presses his lips together. His Adam's apple moves as he swallows, before he continues. "The doctor warned me that the biology of an alpha in love might seek mating so much, it could succeed in countering the suppressants. But that's what I've been taking the double dose for!"

Eddie's convinced himself he's in love with some omega Buck doesn't even know and that's bad enough, it seethes under his already heated skin and obviously, it's because that's a threat to the life they've been building together. But then his husband also went and risked his health over it? That was unacceptable. "You've been doing what? Eddie, are you insane, a double dose can leave you impotent or lead to a heart attack!"

"I..." Eddie grits his teeth in frustration. "It's not like I've had a choice, okay?"

"Oh, because you think you're in love with some floozy?"

"You..." Eddie grimaces and scrunches his face up, in clear upset. Buck already resents this omega, whoever she is. If he ever found her, he'd snarl at her and tell her to back off. That she doesn't even understand the precious thing she's endangering. "You're not some floozy."

That... Buck was unprepared for that. "I'm..."

"And I don't just think it. I had no option other than to take a double dose of suppressants because I'm sure that I love you. It was pretty obvious to me from the second you were about to decapitate me in the mating room. I saw this fire in you that you were scared was going to be extinguished and all I've wanted from that second on was to fan it. Even if that meant never getting to be intimate with you." Eddie stops and stares into his eyes, looking dejected. "You have no idea how badly I've wanted to kiss you. Every day."

The pressure around Buck's wrist was intense, but as Eddie's words die, his hand disappears abruptly.

"You've wanted..."

"And now I did this to you, my rut must have triggered your heat. I'm so sorry." And there's no doubt he is, he sounds more miserable than Buck thought was possible.

"Yeah, must have," Buck repeats, but his voice carries little conviction and he's frowning. "Unless..."

"What?"

Unless... "I'm in love with you, too." It was supposed to be a theory he'd present for them to assess together, but that's not how it ends up coming out. It's a quiet statement, drenched in disbelief over how he hadn't recognized his own emotions earlier. Nights spent laying by Eddie's side, wondering what was missing if he was fulfilling himself as a firefighter and a dad, if he was happier than ever before in his life. How could he have missed that all along, the answer was on the other side of the bed, no longer separated, but still waiting to be touched.

Eddie jerks back as if some fire had just scorched him. "You can't say that."

And that rejection hurts. Did he not mean what he said, that he was in love? Anger rises in Buck for being toyed with and he's once more that wrath-filled young omega groom, sticking his chin up in defiance and rebellion at a prospect he never agreed to. "Why not?" he demands.

"You can't just toss that out there as an option. Buck, you can never say this to an alpha! Do you understand the effect of it if they don't have a lot of self control? And," his flood stops and he lowers his eyes before continuing, "don't tell me that when it's not... That could be dangerous, and not just for you."

He shakes his head in confusion. "I don't understand..."

Eddie breathes out and Buck has noticed this, that his husband's been making an effort to exhale longer than he inhales. He's so very quiet when he next speaks. "You could break my heart and... with Chris in the picture, I can't afford that. So please. Don't."

Oh. 

Oh, they're both being so stupid, Buck sees it now and before he can stop himself, he's laughing. Eddie stares in reaction with a hurt, questioning look in his eyes. 

"No!" Buck stops instantaneously, unable to bear that. He reaches up and runs his thumb across his husband's cheekbone soothingly. "I'm not laughing at you, Eddie. I'm laughing at us. I have no idea when I fell in love with you, but I did. Must be why my suppressants failed, too. You don't have to be scared or hold back. I want you to smell me."

Eddie looks at him as if the world has stopped making sense. "You sure?" he asks. Being given the permission to smell can only mean one thing.

Buck stops caressing his husband's cheek and flips his wrist over, brings it closer to Eddie's nose. There's one split second where everything is frozen in place between them, because the meaning is unavoidable. This won't simply be sex, this will be the mating they skipped, an imprinting for life. It's the one step forward that they can't take back, a wall that can't be reset once it's been removed. Eddie grabs his hand and the whiff that follows takes him in so deep, it makes the vulnerable skin covering the veins in Buck's wrist tingle and the nerve endings in his lower back spark with unrestrained desire. He watches in awe and fascination how Eddie lowers his head further, hovers so close to the pulse that it's nearly a touch, shuts his eyes and loses himself in the smell. The stronger he is, the more shattering it is to see him so overcome.

The crook of Eddie's neck is where his own smell would be strongest and it's calling out to Buck. "Can I...?" He means to ask, but is too close now and the scent of his husband is everywhere, filling up his mind. And damnit, he's tired of questioning when they both clearly want this. They're giving themselves over to the sea and from here on out, neither one of them needs to ask for permission to drown.

Without releasing his wrist from Eddie's tight grip, Buck takes that step forward and buries his nose right into his husband's neck. The musk is so strong there, it overrides anything else and all he wants is just to bask in it forever. His nostrils flare to take in as much of it as he can while he starts rubbing his face in, trying to soak it all up in whatever way he can. Only alphas are supposed to orally mark their omegas, but Buck is beyond self control now. His tongue darts out and he licks the smell he's been chasing, next he opens up his lips wide and sucks, then he's just digging in, nose, mouth, teeth, vibrating with the intensity of his need to have as much of this as one can all over him, maybe even a little beyond what's possible.

After a while, there are fingers that tangle in Buck's hair, pulling him off, though he tries to resist, to burrow himself deeper in the aphrodisiac that he's been granted access to. But the force that's being applied is insistent and it eventually tears him away from where his husband's skin is darker and glistening now, his handiwork. 'Mine,' he thinks and the joy that floods him is primal and he's wet in places he's never been before, not even during his wildest days on contraceptives. It's a novelty and exciting and makes him feel like he's ready to swallow the world whole with this new depth of passion.

But then Eddie's face comes into focus, serious and intent, and Buck's been pulled off his husband. He suspects he's about to be told off, chastised for going too fast, too soon. For wanting too much. But the whimper that escapes him is his indication that it's out of his hands, he's pure need at the moment and no talk will change that.

Eddie regards him for a second, then crashes their mouths together. He pushes their lips together and his own tongue into Buck's mouth, where everything mingles, the tastes and the smells, and the way that they're claiming each other, at long last.

Buck's wrist is let go of and instinctively, his hands search for purchase on Eddie's back, clinging to draw them nearer to each other. Their bodies rub together and suddenly the cloth of Buck's shirt is unbearable against his husband's naked torso. They should be skin to skin, scent to scent. Their friction doesn't affect only him, because the next thing he knows, Eddie's yanking his shirt off and throwing it away, tossing him unto the bed and tearing his sweatpants off his body. 

It's done so swift that a surprised laughter is pulled out of Buck. It's a pleased one, too. He raises his hips off the bed. "You're forgetting something," and oh, never in a million years would he have imagined before his wedding that he would be speaking to his alpha husband like that. Not in anger or defiance either, but simply because this is how openly they've come to communicate their needs to each other, so it's natural that it would extend to their first mating.

First mating. That thought gets stuck in Buck's head, the idea of all the matings still ahead of them, as Eddie's fingers clutch at the fabric of the underpants and rip it apart off his hips.

"Fuck," Buck lets out a held breath.

"Oh no, please, don't be scared." His husband looks positively guilt-stricken at that.

"I'm not," he replies, confident and shivering.

Eddie is quiet for a beat, then he gets on the bed and comes crawling his way slowly up Buck's body, stopping to nuzzle at different spots along the path that comes to a stop at the neck. "Why don't you undress me then? At your own pace."

"Yeah," Buck gives a small nod, as the feeling of Eddie's nose pressed into his pulse point, sniffing, while his husband's body is curved perfectly into his, robs him of a better answer.

He reaches for the zipper in Eddie's pants, but his hands are unsteady and the way his husband is now nibbling at the sensitive skin at the juncture of neck and shoulder is driving him mad. Buck's finds he's fumbling his task, in between uncontrollable moans and rolls of his hips. He was getting nowhere and with this building pressure inside him, that just wouldn't do. As difficult as it is, his desperation leads him to push Eddie off him, force his husband to lie down on the bed.

Without that distracting mouth, it's a matter of less than seconds before the zipper's undone and Buck is pulling his husband's pants and underwear off with matched enthusiasm. There's a distinct aroma that's started to seep out even before he was done and he's craving more of it. Eddie's dick, once uncovered, is somehow exactly as it smells, appetizing. It's only half hard, but the length and girth are impressive as is, without being too massive. Buck's already salivating, when he puts his nose to the base and drinks in the scent. It's familiar and strange at the same time, earthy and gorgeous, his Eddie, but with a hungrier tinge to it. There's danger in this smell and Buck loves that as another shiver runs down his back and his mouth waters even more.

He places the tip of his tongue at the base of his husband's cock. The taste is a perfect mirror of the odor and it prickles all along Buck's skin with a kind of thirst he's not experienced before. With a grip around the fattest part, he swipes his tongue, wide and drooling, along the length of Eddie's member, before reaching the head and swallowing it in. It's even better this way, overwhelming all of his senses at once and Buck hollows his cheeks to take more of his husband into his mouth and down his throat.

"Shhh-huh - shit," he hears. It's breathless enough to make his chest swell with pride and he continues his ministrations with renewed keenness. Up and down he bobs his head, swirling his tongue around the dick swelling up in his mouth, reaching further and further down the pole until he's starting to choke on it, eyes tearing up, but he refuses to stop. The fingers are back to curl in his hair, but this time they're encouraging him on, the verge of pressure as Eddie's hips rise up and further spear Buck's throat. His nose is almost in his husband's pubes, catching a whiff, when he suddenly feels himself held midair and the engorged member in his mouth is quickly extracted. 

As it's pulled out and Buck tries to reach for it, the head leaves a smear of saliva and pre-cum on his cheek. He sniffs at the tempting smells and surrenders to it, reaching out to lick these fluids off.

He looks up unsteadily and notices that Eddie's watching him. Buck can't even imagine what the sight must be like. Pretty obscene, he would think and his body thrums in approval. His eyes are surely glazed over, his cheek shiny, his lips wet and oversensitive after having been stretched to the max, and he's panting hard, mouth still half open in search of the delight he's been robbed of.

It's not Buck's lips that Eddie plunges at next, it's the throat that he goes for, sucking intently at the skin that only a moment ago was stuffed full of his flesh. Buck's eyes flutter and he whimpers, feeling like putty in his husband's hands and liking it.

"You're so hot," it should be a compliment, but Eddie's tone is worried and yeah, it takes a moment, but then Buck gets what his spouse is referring to. He's superficially aware that there's a difference between the temperatures of their bodies from how calming the touch of Eddie's lips is against him.

"Then fix it," Buck says, releasing himself from his husband's grip to come closer, carefree in the certainty that Eddie will make everything right and then panting into his ear, "breed me. Take me, fuck me hard. Make me your husband for real."

Buck's way past ready for that, but instead, he's surprised by the sound of a deep chuckle. 

"Moron," Eddie mumbles against his neck. "It has been real for a long time. We haven't mated and I didn't know you felt the same, but whatever it is we have, this whole time, it's been real."

And Buck leans in and bites at that, right into his husband's shoulder, because it's too true and there's no way for him to contain that. He passes his tongue flat over the bite mark, before he trails it again with the tip alone. 

Once the storm has passed, he raises his glance back up and dares his husband, "Well if that's so, what exactly are you waiting for?"

Eddie growls at him in response and grabs him by the shoulders. The touch is so much cooler than Buck's own heated skin, it sends chills down his spine. He tries to control himself, but the fever is taking more and more of a hold on him and the moan that breaks out of him is sluttier than he was aware he could sound. Eddie hears it and responds, matching it with his own grunt, grasping Buck's hips and getting him to wrap his legs around Eddie's waist and to hold on, lifting him off the bed as if he isn't the biggest guy at the fire station. It makes him giddy, that his husband can so easily manhandle him. 

"Breed. You said..."

They'll talk about it later, but Buck's made his decision. "I did," he confirms. Right before he's slammed into their closet's door. It knocks the air out of his lungs with satisfaction, makes him grin widely. "That's more like it." 

He's so turned on - his biology is basically making him gag for it by this point - that with just one leg lifted a little, Eddie can go ahead and enter him. Buck holds on tighter to his husband, mouth slack open and his head dropping forward with how good it is to be finally filled. Eddie touches their foreheads together, supports Buck's with his. And that threatens to break something inside of him. Because omegas are seen as so weak that fucking them is always an act of taking. With some kinder alphas it's done out of necessity, while with too many others, it's taking without care. But Eddie, after everything else he's done, manages to turn even this into an act of giving. If Buck wasn't already in love, he would have fallen for his husband all over again.

Eddie keeps going, as Buck's hands on him continue to apply pressure for him to, until he's buried to the hilt. When he comes to a stop, they're both trembling. Until he moves again, the smallest stab forward and Buck is gasping from it, needing more, wanting it harder, and he's certain that this is not about biology doing its thing or him becoming lost because of love to alpha-centrist ideas. It's the way that he's whole. United with the man on the other side of the bed, for the first time in maybe ever, all the parts of him are at peace and harmony. So if his husband will just...

"Move!"

And Eddie doesn't hold back as he pulls out and then thrusts in again, setting a quick pace, repeatedly piercing through eager flesh. Buck buries his face in the chest hair that tantalized him earlier, heaves against collarbones and shoulder muscles alternatingly, and holds on as if his life depended on it. Because the alpha has taken Eddie over and is giving it to Buck rough, exactly as he's been yearning to be fucked.

There's a small yelp that's torn out of his throat with every jab into him and he uses his ankles, digs them back into Eddie to encourage even more of this. Buck has been with his share of men and women before, but only ever on contraceptives. Even though that's not what they were meant for, they did suppress his libido to a degree. This is his first time having sex while in heat and being completely uninhibited. It's a revelation as he throws his head back, banging it against the closet door. It's reshaping him, down to the tiniest molecule in his body. Everything is re-aligning around this lust that loving Eddie has ignited in him and Buck can't get enough.

His husband closes in on his neck and scrapes the sharp edges of his teeth along it, locks in for a bite at the base, where Buck's smell is strongest, climbs back up along the skin for a penetrating kiss. Never once does Eddie stop fucking into him during this, or even relent his rhythm a bit. It's that alpha stamina and the knowledge that they can go on like this for hours shuts down another part of Buck's brain. He curves his hips into the incoming thrusts and reaches out mindlessly, he can't tell what for, but Eddie's there. Grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. There's a small clunk when their rings bump together. Buck looks down at them and takes that in for the first time. The bonding ceremony does not include the placing of a ring on the alpha's finger. Some choose to wear one afterwards as a symbolic gesture, but there is no obligation for any of them to. It dawns on Buck what it means, that Eddie has chosen to do this, despite the mating never having taken place on the night of their nuptials. Buck watches the two simple circles of gold reflect each other and yeah, maybe he could do this for hours as well.

It comes out as, "Harder!" and it is, Eddie's slamming into him now every single time, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Buck wants to howl with how satisfying it is, but when everything is so much, it leaves his lungs in broken pieces of moans and grunts. Despite Eddie's grunts added to those, the slaps of flesh against flesh manage to be louder and something's swelling at the base of the cock that's pounding into Buck and even through the haze which that causes, it registers with him that he's about to be knotted. His throat clamps up with how much he wants that as Eddie starts pushing the knot into him. He bites down on a bicep as the pressure at his entrance keeps building. 

Eddie's hand detaches from their mutual grip and strokes down through the sheen on Buck's body, rubs along the clavicle line and at an erect nipple, down his abs and the V of his hips before settling on his dick. "Breathe through it," his husband murmurs into his ear. "It helps to count," Eddie's hand on his cock begins to stroke it, twisting at the tip, "One, two, three..." 

The pressure's still growing, but Buck's attention is elsewhere. 'One, two, three', he counts in his head, such a specific rhythm that it translates into, "I love you."

Eddie freezes. 

"I love you, too." 

He kisses the side of Buck's face as he resumes shoving his knot in, using more force than before, with a different edge to it, like despite all of his self control, Eddie might lose his damn mind if he doesn't bury himself inside fully. Buck moves his hand to his own dick, joins his husband in jerking himself off while the knot compels his body to open wider, stretch further around Eddie's thickness. And somewhere in there, their rings are touching once more over Buck's member and they're kissing each other and the knot bursts its way in and nestles there, sealing him off again as Eddie erupts and spills his seed inside.

It'll go on spurting for twenty minutes at least until that impressive knot empties itself into Buck and he's drunk with that, bursting at the seams with joy. They can't be unbound from here on out, even if they wanted to, and he certainly doesn't. Eddie's knotting him, they're mated, Buck's being bred and... he doesn't feel changed. If anything, it's as if he's more himself than he got to be so far. He catches a convulsion inside him and squeezes his ass to coincide with it, chuckles as Eddie breaks their kiss to groan at the sensation.

"Aren't you getting tired from holding me up like this?" Buck teases.

"What kind of alphas have you been with before? I'm going to keep you right here and then fuck you up against the closet door a few more times, even if we end up breaking it."

"If we do, you're fixing it this weekend, Eddie. But only after you're done breeding me."

A grave expression spreads over his husband's features. "You are sure about that part, right? It's not too late if you're not, because you don't... I wouldn't want you to..."

Buck bites the lobe of Eddie's ear playfully. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. I love how we're parenting Chris, I can't wait for us to do that with another kid together. Besides, I... I trust you. Not to abuse this." He nods as his fingers play upon Eddie's shoulder muscles. As Buck does, it makes him realize their temperatures have equalized. The fever will start rising again as soon as his husband will slip out of him, but he can't lie, there was something deeply pleasurable about being breached while shivering. He shakes a little just from thinking about it.

Eddie rolls his hips and places a trail of little pecks across Buck's face until he leaves the biggest kiss right on the lips. "I wish we could have had our bonding ceremony for real, but I'm so happy that we've finally mated."

Buck bites his lips, can smell and taste Eddie's kiss on them. "We can do our own ceremony. When Chris is back. We'll have it out in the garden, only for ourselves. If you want that."

Eddie smiles. "Are you proposing to me?"

Buck punches him lightly in the chest. There's a steady growing pressure inside him, his husband's semen, and his own cock twitches faintly, interested despite being spent. They're connected. "There used to be... this text that omegas would say during bonding ceremonies. Voicing their acceptance of the marriage. It was wiped out a few centuries ago, but I found an uncensored copy of it on an online omegas forum. I'd like to get to say it to you."

"I'd love to hear it," Eddie replies, before their eyes fall on each other's mouth and they seal their bond with a kiss.


End file.
